


Perfect Evening

by papaphobia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia
Summary: His dobe was crouched naked under the dark blue silk sheets of their bed, he smelled vanilla then he saw that there were candles.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Perfect Evening

Sasuke went home destroyed.  
It was past midnight and he had just come out of the Hokage office because Tsunade had ordered him to put the piles of files in order.  
Exhausted he went directly to the bedroom, where a scene so full of love presented itself that it made his heart tighten.  
His dobe was crouched naked under the dark blue silk sheets of their bed, he smelled vanilla then he saw that there were candles.  
Naruto had prepared an evening for them and he had abandoned it.  
Not out of his will, of course, but still left him alone. A sense of guilt began to take his limbs, but he skillfully drove him away.  
It wasn't his fault!  
He undressed silently and curled up hugs the blonde who, as soon as he felt his arm tighten his life, opened his eyes.  
"Shhh, sorry dobe, I didn't want to wake you ..." the dark whispered.  
"What time is it?" the blond murmured.  
“'It's three am. Go to sleep. "  
"Ok ..." the blonde agreed, letting go of a stamp in a kiss before closing his eyes and being pampered in a possessive embrace of his teme.

After a short time they fell asleep, both thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.


End file.
